Of Things Not Known
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: Harry's life sucks.. Right? What happens when he find out things not known about himself? And who are these mystrious Relitives from the U.S.?
1. Dreams and Powers

Of Things Not Known   
  
Chapter One:   
  
The wizarding world's hero Harry Potter lay on the makeshift bed in the cupboard under the stairs nursing the swollen lip he got from his latest beating. Earlier this summer, at the end of his school term, a group of people called The Order of the Phoenix had threatened bodily harm to the Dursleys if they hadn't straightened their act up towards Harry. As soon as they had gotten home Harry was made aware of just how angry Uncle Vernon was.  
  
"Those freaks have no right to threaten my family or me!" He had roared his face purple with rage "I will be writing to that freakish school to notify them of your removal from it!" He said as he quickly scrawled a letter to the headmaster. He looked utterly disgusted as he tied the note to Hedwig's leg, before she left Harry whispered for her to stay at Hogwarts. Harry didn't know what Uncle Vernon would do if she came back.   
  
That day he had gotten his first beating of the summer, he had also been moved back to the cupboard, and his stuff was sent to the attic. If any owls or muggle mail had tried to make it's way to Harry it had failed.   
  
He felt totally alone and he didn't know if he would be able to survive the summer, at the frequency and intensity of the beatings. Slowly but surely he fell into a feverish and fitful sleep, not noticing that it was his birthday, his sixteenth birthday, and certainly not even thinking that in a few moments he would get a 'birthday present' that would change his life forever.   
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Harry felt as if he was floating, everything around him was blurry. Slowly he could see things starting to become clearer. As he looked around he got a distinct sense of familiarity. When everything became focused he realized, with a start, he was at Hogwarts.   
  
He started walking to the Great Hall and compared his surroundings to what he remembered from Hogwarts, he saw that things were different, more like everything was still brand new.  
  
As he entered the Great Hall he notice five people sitting at the teachers table and an empty seat. Harry felt warmth and safety wash over him as the group of people looked up and smiled at him. He was safe here and he knew it, but he also knew that this was a dream, therefore he couldn't stay here forever. He studied the smiling faces of the people; there were three males and two females. Suddenly he realized he was looking upon the four founders and Merlin himself!   
  
He was even more surprised to see Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw all gesture for him to sit in the sixth and final seat. He slowly moved to the seat, wincing as he put weight on his broken leg. Rowena gasped as he sat down and his bruised and battered face came into the light. She had to hold back a cry of anguish as she took in his other injuries, a broken arm and leg, numerous broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and a mild concussion.   
  
Almost inaudibly she muttered a healing charm for his arm and started working on healing his other injuries and bruises. As Rowena worked Harry looked at the faces of the other founders and Merlin. He was shocked to see that they were angry with the people who caused him this pain.  
  
As Rowena finished Harry just stared at the group of people who were obviously concerned for him. Harry was confused too, he knew that Rowena healed him but this was a dream right? Rowena saw his slightly bewildered face and started to explain.  
  
"My dear, this is more than a dream; we have called you into the spirit realm. We have some very important things to tell you--"  
  
"Now Rowena" reprimanded Godric Gryffindor "other people want to speak to him also!"  
  
Harry was confused over this playful bantering but attention was regained when Salazar began to speak  
  
"Harry we, the founders and Merlin, wish to tell you something that even your headmaster Albus Dumbledore is not aware of--"  
  
What was said after that Harry tuned out 'Is this a trick from Voldemort? If so how can I get out?' thought Harry frantically.  
  
"Harry," Helga whispered "Voldemort isn't aware of this and we are certainly not illusions. Merlin has charms against that you know!"  
  
Harry blanched as Helga finished. How did she know what he had been thinking?  
  
"Harry this is of dire importance," Merlin began, "you are a special boy not only because you are The-Boy-Who-Lived and are the only person who can defeat Voldemort but because you are the heir to the four founders and myself. Yes even Salazar, Voldemort is not really his heir even though he stole your blood, so he's not the true heir. He may claim to be Salazar's heir but in all reality he is a fraud.   
  
History may portray Salazar as a dark wizard, but he was as light as many come, though he did have strong feelings when it came to allowing muggle born students to be enrolled at Hogwarts.   
  
When you awake you will have many gifts such as the gift of speaking to the dead, the gift of being able to speak to animals (magical included, the gift of metimorphangi, the gift of animaguis (any thing including magical.), the gift of telepathy, the mastery of potions, the second sight, apperation, the gift of healing, wandless magic, controlling the elements and more. In addition to these talents you will receive more over the next few weeks.   
  
Your appearance will change to adapt to the changes in your body, so be prepared to look different. In addition the rules of underage wizardry are now do not apply to you, so you can now apperate and use magic (Maybe give Dudley his tail back, and some ears to go with it!) Also the muggles rights over you as guardians have been revoked, you can leave as soon as you wake.   
  
In addition you can now apperate in and around Hogwarts, as it will now recognize you as its master or owner. When you return to school you will find a room that we designed for you, no one else knows about it so you can have somewhat of a private life.   
  
In the coming week family from America will find out you live. Give them some slack they have lost a sister and they thought long ago that they had lost their only brother and his wife and child. There many prophecies that include you and their children. And many are not known to Albus Dumbledore. You will also receive powers from them and will need to study with them. Soon after you report to Albus you need to arrange for a transfer to America, because you need to train with them and learn how to control your abilities. You will know who these people are in time.  
  
When you wake up your belongings will be outside of the cupboard you have been forced o reside in, shrunken. Plus we have given you a Storm Phoenix, her name is Nataysha. Take care of her. Like I mentioned earlier as the weeks go by other talents besides the ones we have named, which will appear when you awaken, will make themselves known."  
  
"Good bye Harry! Keep safe!" Chorused the founders and Merlin as everything started to fade back into oblivion. Harry tried to keep the sense of safety, of warmth, but it was quickly fading.  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
Harry groaned as he was brought back to the harsh reality that he had been temporarily relived of. His head was pounding slightly, but he had just seen and learned a lot. Almost automatically he muttered a quick healing charm. Suddenly his Aunt Petunia cried out.  
  
"What is that boy's thing doing out? And what is that dirty, smelling bird doing in my house?" She sat out.  
  
Harry sat up as she mentioned Nataysha. Frantically he got dresses and, not thinking, he waved his hand and the cupboard door blew apart, revealing his startled Aunt.  
  
"My things are out Petunia because I'm leaving this household for good!" Harry said slightly growling "and leave Nataysha alone, she is probley worth more that you or Vernon would make in a lifetime. Hmm... How about I make breakfast one more time, and then I'll pay you people back a little. I just found out I can use magic.   
  
I think Dudley needs his tail back and maybe some ears to go with it. Uncle Vernon would probley look good as a whale, and I think you resemble a horse, so what do you think the neighbors would think of your new barnyard?" When Harry said that she paled and cried out.  
  
"Leave! Just leave! I'm so sorry for the way we treated you, please don't do anything to us!" She said sobbing.  
  
Harry 's grin faltered when he saw her start to cry. Why had he just done that? "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia. I really didn't mean that, I was just upset. I shouldn't have said that, but you people have made my life a living hell these past fifteen years. I'll go now." Harry said as he picked up his shrunken stuff and put them in his pocket, then set his Storm Phoenix, Nataysha, on his shoulder before apperating to Hogwarts.  
  
An:  
  
So how do you guys like this story?? Should i continue??? 


	2. Of Talks and Family

Chapter Two  
  
{California, United States}  
  
The old lady looks over her three grand daughters, trying to figure out how to tell them that their nephew, James son, was still alive. And what's more, he had been living in an abusive home for the past fifteen years. Sighing she gathered her strength and started.  
  
"As you all know Prue had a twin brother, James, and for reasons of safety James grew up in England with his father. You all also know that he has been dead for fifteen years killed along with his wife Lily, and you think that his son Harry was also killed. Harry is very much alive, he has been living with his mother's sister, but we have found out that they are abusive, young Harry has just received his some of his powers from Merlin and The Hogwarts Founders. He will soon be receiving powers that come from this side of the family."   
  
"Wait a minutes Grams,' Piper cut in, "you're telling us that our nephew that we all thought was dead is alive, and that he is being abused? Did you know that he was alive?"  
  
"Well yes I knew he was alive, we all thought he would be safe there, but I guess we were wrong." Grams said ashamed  
  
"Well lets get Leo to orb him here!" Phoebe almost yelled  
  
"We should let him come to us," Said Grams quietly "he now knows and it is his choice to come or to master these new powers himself, he has had a bad childhood and is expected to defeat a powerful wizard/demon."  
  
"Grams, there is no way in hell I'm going to sit on my ass and wait for him, if we don't go he might think that we don't want him, or we don't care!" Piper said passionately, as she thought of her own two sons and how they would react in a situation similar to this. "Leo!," she yelled, "Leo!-"  
  
Just then a man appeared in a swirl of white light holding two boys. One was ten years old and the other was about nine years old.  
  
"Yes Piper?" Leo said smiling at his wife.  
  
"Umm... Honey we just found out that our sixteen year old nephew is alive, and is in an abusive household. We were wondering if you can orb him in?" Piper said with more calm than she possessed, after all her nephew was living in a home where they hurt him!  
  
"Piper Grams is right we should wait, at least a couple of weeks. He's not in the Dursley's custody anymore. He needs time to sort things out." Leo said diplomatically  
  
"Why?? He needs to know someone care for him not because he is someone who can save then but because he is family." Piper said pouting, but she knew he was right they would have to wait.  
  
{Hogwarts Castle/ Staff Room, Scotland}  
  
"Albus!" Cried Minerva Mcgonagle "the wards surrounding the Dursley's house have fallen! What have they done to him? What have they done to Harry?"  
  
"If the wards have fallen Harry Potter is dead," Albus Dumbledore said sadly, "When we placed Harry in their care for safety we forgot their hatred of all things magical. We have failed him." He finished, sending owls out calling a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix.   
  
Soon soft pops were heard throughout the forbidden forest as members apperated in, just outside of the wards. As the last people arrived within the Great Hall Dumbledore told them what had apparently happened. Everyone was outraged. Those muggles had done something to Harry!  
  
As the members of the order rushed off to see what happened, Dumbledore decided to go to his office before joining them at the Dursleys. When he went passed the gargoyle he was shocked to find a tall man with sinewy, broad shoulders seated at his desk, and a Storm Phoenix conversing with Fawkes.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "May I help you?"  
  
The man looked up smiling, his emerald eyes sparkling brightly  
  
"Harry?" Albus Dumbledore croaked, shocked to see the boy, no the man alive in front of him.  
  
"Ya," the man, no Harry chuckled "I kind of came into an inheritance." With that Harry apperated behind Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" Albus gasped, with the sudden realization that Harry must be heir to at least one of the founders!  
  
"That's where your wrong Professor," Harry said startling the man, "I'm Heir to the founders and Merlin, plus there are some Americans that are important. When I am ready I have to go to California in the U.S. to train in some different things."  
  
Albus stared at Harry dumbstruck, but when he recovered he said "Well I suppose we have to save the Dursleys for I fear there are many upset members of the order that will kill them."  
  
"I'll go," Harry said, "even though I was suffering from numerous broken bones and such, they don't deserve to die because the order thinks I am dead. They deserve to die because their wretches. But neither the order, nor I shall kill them, they are doomed because of their actions, Tom now can kill them, they are without protection. With that Harry apperated to the Dursley household.  
  
{Number Four Privet Drive, England}  
  
When Harry arrived at the house Remus Lupin was standing over Vernon Dursley.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Remus snarled  
  
Harry sensed that Remus was going to do something so he apperated in front of Mr. Dursley.   
  
"Umm... Mooney, the ward fell from this house because Harry Potter no longer is in custody of these muggles." Harry said enjoying their momentary confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" Remus growled, annoyed with the sudden interruption.  
  
"Well well I guess my inheritance must have really changed my appearance. Well nothing can change my scar!" Harry laughed as he moved his hair back to reveal the legendary lightning shaped scar.   
  
"Well now that my relatives are safe from being killed by angry order members, I'm tempted to pay them back, but I don't think my mum would approve. I'm calling a meeting to discuss my inheritance, and I need a mirror to see what I finally look like!" With that Harry apperated up stairs to the bathroom.  
  
When he got there he was shocked, no wonder Remus didn't recognize me. Harry was no longer the scrawny sixteen year old, he had filled out and had lots of muscles. His hair was waist length, and had naturally occurring streaks of silver, gold, blonde, brunette, red, and black hair. His face was more pronounced.  
  
As Harry looked at his reflection he couldn't help but think that a prank was needed. Quickly he pictured himself as he had looked the night before. He deemed this scrawny Harry as he took this form. Quietly he plodded downstairs and acted confused.  
  
Remus alerted the others as Harry walked in.  
  
"I thought my Uncle said I wouldn't be coming back." Harry said confused.  
  
The looks that the order gave were too funny, Harry started laughing, Tonks sensed that something was not right. Harry crossed the room and pulled her aside. Everyone came rushing when she shrieked. But when they got there they were stumped, instead of Tonks and Harry there was a Tonks and a passed out Tonks. Harry quickly apperated upstairs and turned back to his regular form, then went back down stairs. When he got down, Tonks was laughing like crazy and everyone in the order was pointing their wands at Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" growled Mad-Eye Moody   
  
"I'm Harry," Harry said, "and if you need proof ask Professor Dumbledore! 'Accio Apperate Albus Dumbledore!'"  
  
The others gasped as Dumbledore appeared with a soft pop!  
  
"Yes Harry" Dumbledore said facing Harry, "Uh sir I kind of played a joke on them with a new ability and now they think I'm a imposter." Harry said sheepishly "Can you tell them I'm still Harry even if I can do things that I couldn't before?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as he looked at the near hysterical Tonks and realized Harry must have morphed into someone.  
  
"Ah yes your new abilities," Albus sighed "Well everyone this is Harry and everything will be explained at the meeting tonight. Harry apologize to Tonks for morphing into her."  
  
When Dumbledore said that Tonks looked up, amazed and said "Harry is a Metimorphangi to?"   
  
"Ya!" Harry said grinning as he morphed into a perfect Mad-Eye Moody and exclaimed "Constant Vigilance!" before morphing back. Grinning again he grabbed the giggling Tonks by the hand and apperated to Hogwarts, leaving the room staring questionably at Albus Dumbledore.  
  
An:   
  
Yea!! I'm loved Five reviews in a couple of hours!!!  
  
Here's Chap Two. Please like it!!!!! 


	3. Of Meetings and Rescues

Chapter Three  
  
As Harry and Tonks arrived within the castle, Harry bid her goodbye for now, after she informed him that they were going to have some fun later on, and went in search of his room. Half way up to the Gryffindor common room Harry saw a stairway that he had never noticed before. Deciding that this was probley his room he followed it.   
  
Harry was shocked when he came to a portrait. It was of himself. He slightly jumped as the painting bowed to him and stepped aside to reveal a huge common room.   
  
The common room was decorated in Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Along the walls there were many doors. He went to the first one and it was a bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. The second one was a library, that automatically updates it's self.  
  
Harry looked around the room and on the table, next to a chair, there was a book. It looked ancient, and like it was something passed down from generation to generation. Its title was Book of Shadows.   
  
As he approached the book the book opened to a page. He looked down then read the incantation out loud  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three, We want the power, give us the power."  
  
Harry's surroundings glowed slightly and his hair fluttered in an invisible breeze. Behind him an old lady appeared. Harry spun around as she spoke to him.  
  
"Harry, I know that this might seem odd, but I'm your great-Grandma Halliwell, Your father was my grandson. I am here to let you know that your aunts welcome you to their home whenever your ready."  
  
"Umm.. How did you get in here?" Harry asked tensely, 'This could be a trap' he thought.  
  
Penny Halliwell smiled at the boy and said "I'm a ghost Harry."  
  
"But your not see through, and I bet that if I tried I could touch you." Harry said disbelievingly.  
  
"I'm not like the ghosts of this castle, Harry. I am more like an angel. Your 'Guardian Angel', so to speak, happens to be you Uncle Leo. If you need help just call out his name." Penny said with a smile she slowly faded away.  
  
Slightly perplexed Harry decided to make his way down to dinner, he had a lot to explain. Harry thought that it would be wise if he appeared in his so-called scrawny form. So he quickly morphed into Scrawny Harry as he got to the Great Hall's doors. Harry opened the door and as soon as people saw him various reactions took place. Mrs. Weasley screamed and ran at him enveloping him in a hug, while the overjoyed woman was chocking him Harry caught Tonks' eye and winked. A joke was in order.  
  
Harry apperated to Mollie Weasley's chair and morphed into her. Hermione Granger screamed, Tonks burst out laughing hysterically, and Ron started choking. Before Dumbledore said "Enough Harry, back to your regular form."  
  
But Harry wasn't finished yet; he transformed into a storm phoenix, almost like Nataysha, and called for her and Fawkes. Everyone, except Professor Dumbledore, was surprised and shocked to see the headmasters phoenix fly in accompanied by another storm phoenix. Harry and the other phoenix's started to sing and outside lightning and thunder suddenly started up. It all stopped as Harry sent a telepathic message for them to leave. Harry then morphed into a Hippogryph, for Hagrid. Then he decided, as a finally, to transform into a miniature Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon, before returning to his original form.   
  
Everyone stared at Harry; after all he just turned into very magical things. Tonks was the first to speak up.  
  
"So you're not just a Metimorphangi? You're an Animarguis to? What can you turn into?" She questioned  
  
"Well," Harry started "I'll tell you later, and I apologize for showing off Professor Dumbledore.' he finished sheepishly  
  
"Well if the show is over for now, everyone prepare for another shock. Mr. Potter continue." Albus said, his eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
"Well this truly begins last night; I was locked in my bedroom (A cupboard under the stairs.) trying to recover from my latest beating, (Like you can recover from a broken arm.) I ended up passing out. As I floated in a peaceful oblivion, I got a distinct sense of familiarity. Slowly things started to become clearer and I soon saw that I was in Hogwarts. I walked slowly to the great hall, comparing my surroundings to what I remembered from school and I realized that while it was Hogwarts it was still new. At the teachers table five people were seated, and there was a sixth seat. They looked up and gestured for me to sit in the sixth seat. As I sat down I realized just who the people were. They were the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin himself. They were there to reveal some of my ancestors, themselves, and to notify me of a few things. I'm no longer under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic. I am no longer in custody of the Dursleys. I have a lot of new powers. And it seems that my father had more family then we thought, but they were told I was dead, so later today or tomorrow I'm moving to America." Harry said triumphantly, but a barrage of outraged comments soon interrupted him.  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"They don't know you" this came from a grief stricken Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Everyone," Harry began, calm, "Apparently they are very disturbed about my supposed family, the Dursleys, actions and treatment of me. I have a feeling, that if they could they would sue someone for placing me in such a dangerous place. I know this because just a few minutes ago I got a visit from a very concerned great-grandmother."  
  
"How, if I may ask, did she get in and out?" A perplexed Albus Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She's a ghost." Harry said simply "well back to my inheritance, I have the largest bank account in Gringots. I can now apperate in and around Hogwarts, (Don't worry Professor Dumbledore, another gift from my ancestors was the nullification of the blood Voldie stole from me. So he's now back to not being immune to my mothers sacrifice.) Some of my new abilities ands powers are Metimorphangi, Animarguis, the ability to speak to the dead, Telepathy and more I can't name due to the same reason, Mr. Dumbledore refused to look me in the eyes last year, Security." Harry finished slightly out of breath. Everyone at the table was silent pondering Harry's impending departure.   
  
Harry silently excused himself from the table and made his way to the lake, he needed to speak to Sirius. Thinking about his dead godfather Harry called out to him.  
  
(((((((((Sirius? (((((((((He thought  
  
(((((((((Sirius? (((((((((Harry called again, a little louder. When there was no answer he called out to his mother.  
  
(((((((((Mom? (((((((((  
  
(((((((((Harry? How? (((((((((Lily Evans-Potter said softly to her son.  
  
(((((((((Mom, is Sirius there? (((((((((Harry asked  
  
(((((((((No, he is still alive, but for how long I'm not sure. The whole Ministry of Magic affair was a trap, to break your spirit. The veil was not the real veil, but a portkey. Voldemort has Sirius- (((((((((Lily was saying.  
  
(((((((((Thanks mom (((((((((Harry said interrupting his mom (((((((((I have to save him! (((((((((  
  
Focusing his telepathic abilities, he reached out to Sirius. He had to try and focus as he was hit with waves upon waves of pain; they were coming from Sirius. Gritting his teeth Harry concentrated on pushing healing energy through the connection, Slowly the pain dulled, but he still needed major healing.   
  
===Sirius? === Harry thought.  
  
===Harry? === Came a weak, confused reply.  
  
===Ya. I thought you were dead! I kind of came into an inheritance, so I tried to contact you using dead speak. When I could not contact you I called mum. She told me that the Ministry was a trap. I'm gonna get some help and come after you. === Harry said ===Can you describe your surroundings? No. Siri this is not a delusion! Concentrate, what do you see? ===  
  
===I don't know I'm so tired=== Sirius groaned  
  
'I have to help him' Harry thought frantically. Harry concentrated on the great hall and appeared with a pop. He interrupted every conversation that was going on when he yelled out "Sirius is alive! I went to dead speak with him and mum told me that the Ministry had been a trap! Voldemort has Sirius!" Harry said gasping for breath. He took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"I'm going to go get him! He's still real hurt and needs help" He said walking to the table. As Dumbledore nodded in agreement to Harry going, Harry grabbed Tonks and concentrated on his godfather. As soon as he found him he apperated away with Tonks.  
  
When they reappeared they were in a damp, dark cell. Harry thought he heard something so he cast an invisibility charm on Tonks and morphed into a dog. As soon as he was sure it was safe he transformed back into himself and lifted the charm from Tonks. Looking around the cell he saw a lump huddled in the corner. Harry slowly approached the lump, sure that it was his Sirius, as he saw the mans condition he gasped. He wasn't sure he could heal him, and Harry didn't want to risk apperating with Sirius this injured. Thinking back to the lady from his room Harry threw caution to the wind and called out "Leo!"  
  
Tonks looked at him like he was crazy, but jumped as a column of white and blue light appeared and when it cleared a rather tall man was standing there.   
  
"What do you need Harry?" Leo asked gently  
  
"Umm.. Voldemort has had my godfather as a prisoner for the last month, and I don't think I can heal him myself." Harry said close to tears.  
  
"Oh. Voldemort is the demon/wizard you have to vanquish. I can heal your godfather." Leo said as he turned to Sirius and put his hand over the injured man. A faint glow appeared and soon Sirius woke up, healed and as good as new.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Leo" Harry said grinning at the man. "Do you think Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige would mind if I moved in tomorrow? You can ask them of course, have them send Grams with the answer." Harry finished as he grabbed Tonks and Sirius and apperated to the great hall.  
  
AN:  
  
How's this?? Please don't kill me if i messed anything up! 


End file.
